


My Captain

by Sherilyin Hyde (KamilleElse), Shinsha (KamilleElse)



Series: Tears of Time [1]
Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Light Angst, One Shot, Other, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamilleElse/pseuds/Sherilyin%20Hyde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamilleElse/pseuds/Shinsha
Summary: A collection of all Gundam's worst (best) deaths. Lalah and all her archetypes will follow. (Four, Epleo, Quess, Marida, Anew, ect), as well as others. Next will probably be Four but no guarantees. All will be short. Probably low quality so don't read if you want actual high quality stuff.





	My Captain

A screaming pain fills through my head, no, my soul. This is the price of the psychomu, but I will bear it. I’m pushing the control as hard as I can forward, but I’m too far away. In front of me I can see the White Devil, no, the ‘gundam’ as that boy had called it, slashing at something with it’s beam sabre. I can feel the pilot, a rage of twisted, confused feelings. I pity him. He’s innocent. He has no part in this war, like I once did. I can feel his guilt and shame for all those he killed, all those he failed to protect, dragging him down like chains, like the suffocating weight of gravity.  
Then I see who he’s fighting: A red Gelgoog. I don’t have to check it’s IFF to know that it’s the Captain. The Captain, who saved me. The Captain, who respected me. The one who will restore Zeon and make a place for those like me. Char Anzable.  
I feel torn, between two sides. But my loyalty is to only my captain. The Elmeth has finally reached them. I can’t use my funnels, so I fire the mega particle cannons mounted above the bow. The Gundam skillfully evades, and I can’t shoot closer without hitting the captain. The Gundam’s beam saber is pointed straight towards the Captain.  
I can see light. It’s all around us. Coming from everyone. Coming from the Gundam. How sad that he’ll never have peace, that these ghosts of the one year war will always torment him, regardless of the war’s end. How sad that was it that Garma’s fate could have been avoided if not for him being a Zabi, something he had no control over. How sad that Char, Captain, cannot live for himself anymore. How sad that his sister has to fight him, despite her love, without knowing. How sad. I suppose we’re all cursed. Our fate is a curse brought upon us by the misfortune of our birth.  
The white devil’s beam saber fills my view, and I’m surrounded by a wave of scorching lavender light.


End file.
